


Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss Headcannons

by UltimateBlur



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Headcanon, Might get a little dirty 😳, Other, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateBlur/pseuds/UltimateBlur
Summary: A book that that consists of a bunch of different character headcannons
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I, uhm yeah, this is just gonna be a fanfic about headcannons


	2. Blitzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B) Blitzo 🌸H e a d c a n o n s🌸

  * ~He loves taking you to musicals~  
  
  
He adores them and wants to share the ✨M a g i c✨ with you! Even if you don't like them.   
  

  * ~He's always broke~   
  
  
But will spoil you with anything he can get  
  
  

  * ~You and Loona would get along, but you wouldn't talk to each other much~  
  
  
  

  * ~He would randomly moan, or make lewd faces~  
  
  
"Hey Blitzo have you seen-" "Aaa~-" "I-" 




End file.
